Nothing But Eternity
by lostfeather1
Summary: Carlisle had one last person he could call for help and become a witness to confront the Volturi. She is one of the oldest vampires and he knows she would be of great help to his family. What he didn't plan on was that she was more than she appeared. When the Volturi came, he had no idea that she was the mate of the Volturi Kings. OC/Aro/Marcus/Caius
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentioning's of character that don't belong to Twilight.**

* * *

 **Nothing but Eternity**

 **Pairings: OC/Aro/Caius/Marcus and canon-pairings.**

 **Prologue**

It was at that time of night where people liked to party, drink and have fun. Some people walked home, while others hailed down taxi's to save them the grief of driving home and risk being pulled over by law officers. And it was on this particular night that one Adam Robertson was walking home, intoxicated and swaying slightly on his feet.

He groaned and slurred words of gibberish as he made his way down the dark streets of London. Not many people were out tonight, considering that it was a weekday. However, Adam was a businessman on leave for stress and had been partying in London, England for a week. He spent money whenever he could, seeming to have no care about anything other than having a good time. Hence the reason he is walking back to the hotel he stayed at, not even taking notice of his surroundings.

Darkness closed in on the streets, the only source of light being the street lamps, and even then they were dull. The air was cold and moist, showing Adam's hot breath when exhaling.

 _"Oh sweet heaven, do look down on me,_

 _And listen to my dying prayer."_

Adam stopped, hearing a melodious voice coming from down the street. It rang like a chiming bell in a church, signaling the start of service. He blinked rapidly to clear his blurred vision and listened closely.

 _"God help me, I'm so lost and alone,_

 _Help me find peace and be near._

 _You've been so silent, so far away,_

 _Will this be my last day here?"_

Adam was entrance with the harmonious tone. His feet lead him further down the empty street, not seeming to notice the cold wind biting at him through his coat. Eyes dazed and head titled the side, he continued to listen and follow the beautiful song.

 _"Dear Angels, soldiers from above,_

 _Can you lend me your aide and_

 _Bring my soul to Heavens love."_

Adam stopped when the singing did, seeming to wake up from the daze way he had been walking without realising. Noticing that he was far from his hotel in a dark alley somewhere, he began to pull out his phone and ring for a taxi.

"Excuse me, sir?" A soft musical voice from behind him. He snapped his head around to the voice and gaped in awe.

A goddess of beauty and elegance stood before him. She glowed angelically in the moonlight, showing her pale and smooth complexion. Her silky rich carmine hair flowed down her back and shoulders, the curled tips stopped at her elegant curved hips. It was easy to see that this was the most beautiful woman Adam had ever seen. She wore a form fitting black singlet with a knee length dark grey leather jacket, with tight skinny jeans and black combat boots. She walked slowly with grace and looked as if she glided with each step.

As she moved closer to Adam, he noticed something very significant and it caused him to fill with a sense of fear, caution and dread.

Her bright crimson eyes.

She smiled cheerfully, showing her perfect teeth behind full red lips.

"Are you lost, perhaps?" Her accent was faint, but he could hear the British tongue and smooth tone.

"I, uh... N-no, I was merely taking a walk." He stammered, the heat rising to his cheeks like a teenager in front of a crush. She merely smiled patiently, nodding in understanding.

"Yes, I find that taking a walk at night refreshes one. Especially with the lovely stars to gaze upon," she replied dreamily, looking at said stars glimmering.

"Are you from around here?" He asked, trying to talk more confidently and maybe hoping to get something from this talk with a beautiful woman.

"Oh no, I am merely out looking for dinner." She smiled amusedly, before stepping closer to the man until she was right in front of him, merely inches away. She leaned forward and tilted her head to speak softly in his ear. "And I think I have found it." Her breath was cold and her voice was low, as she opened her mouth to display her sharp canine like teeth. With speed unknown to man, the woman moved the man and herself from the streets of London and into the darkness of an alley. It was there that she threw Adam across from her and against the far brick wall, causing him to break a few bones. He opened his mouth to scream at the excruciating pain he was currently feeling. But he never got the chance.

She had drained him in mere minutes before she let the body fall at her feet. It would be days later that Adam would be found by a homeless lady searching through dumpsters on the opposite side of London from where he was killed. Authorities would have no leads or suspects to where the killer was. All that they knew was that he was bitten by some kind of animal that drained him of his blood and had died with a terrified expression on his face.

"You sure know how to keep yourself discreet, old friend." At the sound of the familiar male voice, the woman turned towards them with a beautiful beaming smile and glimmering red eyes.

" _Salutem_ , my old friend. It sure has been many years." She walked forward to embrace the man and she took in his appearance.

Light gold blonde hair, handsome features, pale skin and bright gold eyes, she would recognise this man anywhere and at any time. Carlisle Cullen, a vampire she had met when he was a newborn and had wanted to end his existence. She guided him into this new life and told him that humans were not the only source of sustenance. Animals also carried what vampires needed and had then on taught him how to maintain his ways. She too, at a time had thought that being what she was, was a sin and stain to the world. But soon after, she came to see that her beast was a creature of survival and as such, forced her to feed.

As she took him in after not seeing him for many decades, he too took in her features as well.

Amara.

From what he gathered, she had been a vampire for a very long time. It was rumored to be that she was just as old as the Volturi. When asked, she merely smiled sadly and held an ancient look in her eyes. He never pushed the subject, and was only grateful that she had found him as a newborn. She told that she too had felt the same when she had been turned, but was told that becoming something different didn't mean you weren't someone else. It was your choice if you choose to be different from the person you were. He could remember her words that day she found him.

"It is not about being a monster, but choosing to remain one. Your humanity may have been taken from you, but the choice remains for you to decide on whether you wanting to be a blood thirsty animal, or have the human sense to know when to stop, have control and become a true man."

Her words had inspired him and from then on he had pleaded for her to help him live differently from other newborns, and for the next two decades she taught himself control and finding peace within himself. Eventually he told her that he found a few others like them called the Volturi, the royalty of their race and wanted to stay with them and learn more.

She had said that she would not join him, not wanting to be part of the political side of their world.

And so they had parted ways.

He had tried to convince her to stay, but she was adamant about not wanting to go to the Volturi. She despised them, though understood they protected vampires and upheld the necessary laws to make sure we remain hidden from the humans.

And now, he had found her again. Though he wished it had been under better circumstances.

"What has happened, _amici mei_? You look weary." He had to smile fondly at her concern for him. In a sense, she was like his mother; always looking out for him and listening to his concerns and troubles.

"A lot has happened since we've last seen each other, Amara. My son, Edward, has found his mate." And so he told her the entire story of how Edward and Bella met, the struggles they endured and the dangers they faced. And he told her the reason as to why he sought out her help.

"Oh Carlisle," she sighed, exasperated and slightly annoyed. "I might just come with you to knock some sense into this boy of yours. His actions and that of his mate's, have given to cause to start a fight with the Volturi."

"Will you witness, for my family?" He was not ashamed at pleading for her support. It was clear that he needed and was desperate for help from his friends. His family had become his life, and he would do anything to make sure he kept them safe. And with Amara, it was a sure way of protecting his family from the wrath of the Volturi.

She was an Ancient after all.

"No." She replied firmly, and with that one word, his world was close to falling apart. "I will not help them, Carlisle. But I will help **you**. If it comes down to a fight, I will ensure that you and your mate survive. But only you two, no one else, understand?"

"Yes." He knew she was risking more than her life with her acceptance. She had remained hidden for thousands of years, and with her coming into the light to reveal herself, it would cause a major uproar among others of their kind.

"I will meet you there, _querido_. There is something I have to do first." She smiled gently at his visible relief that caused a slight ease to his tense shoulders. "Do not fear, Carlisle. I will be there soon." She rested her hand on his arm gently, giving it a brief squeeze before she disappeared with speed even Carlisle couldn't see where she headed off to.

* * *

She stopped running when she reached her destination and soon was alone. She sighed heavily, her mind relaying the evening events and what it all meant. She would have no choice but reveal herself, therefore exploiting the possibility of there being others like herself.

She was the last of her kind, of course, but that didn't mean that others would assume otherwise. The Volturi would take a great amount of joy and determination in forcing her to join them. She was sure that Aro would love to her at his side, ready for war at any moment.

But she would refuse all of it.

She may be an Ancient, and one of the most powerful of them. But that didn't mean that she would choose a side and watch the rest of the world fall to ruin and suffering.

' _No… I will see to it that they all burn if they choose to fight.'_ She growled inwardly, her red eyes flashing brightly at the prospect of a good fight. But for now, she would help her friend and witness for him.

Yes, she would make sure that Carlisle Cullen and his family lived through this confrontation. And if it comes down to it, she would kill every single member of the Volturi to make a point.

* * *

 **Translations**

 _Salutem_ – Greetings in Latin

 _Amici mei_ – my friend in Latin

 _Querido –_ dear one in Spanish

* * *

 **I know it's a little short, but it's just a prologue and I plan on making this story a little long, so expect numerous chapters.**

 **Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Tell next time!**

 **-lostfeather1 ;)**


	2. Chapter I - Ancient

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentioning's of character that don't belong to Twilight.**

 **Pairings: OC/Aro/Caius/Marcus and canon-pairings.**

* * *

 **Chapter I - Ancient**

The Cullen household was silent and tense. The vampires within were all still and unmoving, lost in their minds.

How could it have come to this?

What was the fate that awaited them when the Volturi came?

Though they had gather all the witness' they needed to explain everything, would it be enough to convince them and judge fairly?

Carlisle was pacing slightly in the living room, his family and friends around him looking at him questioningly, his mate included.

It was the sound of a car pulling into their driveway that had Carlisle stop moving and rush to the door, with everyone following quickly.

A beautiful sleek silver Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 slowed to a stop in front of the house. A few people's eyes widened at the obviously expressive looking car. The driver's door opened up to reveal a beautiful red haired woman inside.

She wore a black leather jacket over a white tank top, skin tight dark grey pants and black combat boots. Stepping out, she lifted her sunglasses to rest on top of her head, and gave a lovely smile.

"Carlisle, good to see you, _amatus_!" She called, winking at the blonde vampire that smiled fondly at her dramatic entrance and attitude.

"Always a pleasure seeing you, Amara." He replied, stepping forward to embrace her tightly. She laughed, hugging him tightly in return. Her red eyes glanced at the surrounding company but paid them no mind.

"Oh come on, _amatus_ , I bring presents." She sang lightly, moving to the boot of her car to retrieve the said items.

"You needn't do such a thing." He muttered, thinking of what she had brought him this. As it happened, every time Amara and he met, no matter when and where, she would always give him something valuable. But it was thoughtful and it was her way of saying she cared and always would.

Her arms were filled with small and large sized gifts wrapped in colourful paper, and had a few bags hanging on her elbows.

"Direct me to the living room, _querido_." She smiled mischievously, eyebrows wiggled playfully that only served to amuse Carlisle more.

He moved back inside with Amara close behind. A few offering to take a few bags from her, but she refused politely. And was quick to put them down on the available lounge. Everyone was gathered around the room, curious as to this newcomer that clearly no one has met before.

"Amara," Her attention was called and looked to see Carlisle gesturing to a beautiful caramel haired woman. "This is Esme, my wife."

Amara smiled brightly, squealing and embraced the woman gently. "Oh, it's an absolute _libentia_ to finally meet you!" She gushed, "Carlisle, you old dog! You didn't tell me she was so gorgeous." She waved and slapped the doctor playfully, much to the embarrassment of Carlisle and amusement of everyone else.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Carlisle has told me many things about you. I wanted to personally thank you for being there for him when he needed it most." And Esme was gratefully. She knew firsthand how hard it was to be a newborn and trying to learn control. She had thought it was amazing that her mate had such strength and control over his thirst and had told him so. He had admitted that he didn't learn by himself, but had the support and guidance of an old friend.

"Oh believe me, this boy here has helped me more than he knows." She grinned widely and gave a sheepish shrug. "But on to the good stuff!" She declared and handed Esme a small blue wrapped present. Looking as if to refuse, Amara gave her a small pout. "It is close to Christmas, and where I come from, it's expected to give gifts."

She was quick to unwrap and open the small velvet box and gave a surprised gasp.

"Oh my…" Carlisle looked and almost gapped.

A pair of beautiful amethyst tear-shaped earrings, complete with silver lining.

Amara smiled knowingly and moved on to hand Carlisle his own present. "It would be best if you opened that in your study." She told him seriously, her expression solemn and a little grim. He merely nodded in reply and held on to it.

"Now, what is this Volturi business of being a witness? What crime has been committed?" She clapped her hands together, looking curiously at Carlisle.

The mood seemed to return to its severe intensity from before and all turned to the couple that stood by the fireplace. Amara turned to the couple, noticing immediately that the female was a newborn but had a good amount of control. But what was strange was the continuous humming heart beat that came from behind the woman. And soon enough, a child stepped out from behind the female, a little girl.

A very beautiful and enchanting child.

Amara tilted her head to the side with a gentle and friendly smile, and the child seemed to relax.

"Well, it has been a while since I have seen someone like you." She murmured before taking a step forward and gestured to the child. "Come child, let me have a look at you." Amara noticed how the female tensed up at the approach and hand motions, red eyes narrowing and a small growl emitting from her, which Amara did not appreciate.

"Girl, you growl at me again and I will not be in a happy mood for long." She warned, red eyes seeming to darken for a moment. Everything around her suddenly screamed dangerous and dark, a few vampires moved away from her slightly, while males moved in front of their mates, including the male to the female before her.

"Edward, Bella, you both need to calm yourselves and introduce Renesmee properly." Carlisle scolded the two, frowning at their current behaviour towards their guest. And it was with his words to the two that made them move and allow the child to step forward.

Amara saw how nervous and fidgety the child was and kneeled down to her level. "Hello little one." She smiled.

"Hello," she replied, a soft and melodic voice echoing slightly around her.

"My name is Amara, what is your name?"

"Renesmee."

"A very unique name for a beautifully unique girl." The little girl smiled back shyly before she raised her hand towards Amara's cheek, but stopped by a hand held in front of her. "I am sorry to say, but you do not need to show me how you came about. I know very well how all this occurred." She smirked lightly at the child's parents who had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Will you help us?" Esme called from behind, and Amara looked intently at the distress and building dread on some faces.

"I have already said to Carlisle that I would help." That gained a few smiles at her words. "However, if it comes down to a fight, I will not be saving you all." Amara warned.

"What makes you think we need you saving us?" A beautiful blonde vampire asked scornfully, earning her a deadly look from the red head.

"You are aware that Aro, Caius and Marcus are very old vampires. The three around the age of two to three thousand years old, correct?"

"So?" The blonde scoffed.

"Times that by five." Amara commented causally, causing a dead silence to fill the room.

"You're an Ancient." Another breathe, causing a stir amongst others. Instantly, all the vampires were on guard and thinking of ways to escape this old vampire before them.

"Indeed I am. And let me tell you something, when you've lived for as long as I have, you learn a few things about battle and death." Her red eyes seemed to dull and become tired as she remembered all of her comrades and friends died, the hardships of wars and daily life.

"Amara," Carlisle called to her and she turned to him to see a pleading expression. "Please, will you at least consider saving my family. They have done no harm towards anyone."

"You're right Carlisle, to a point. But you see, had your son and his bride been smart, they would not have had sexual intercourse without protection." She shrugged, not seeing the shocked expression of said vampires.

"We did not think it possible for them to conceive in the first place!" Another blonde vampire spoke up with a sneer, standing next to a tall burly, dark haired vampire that Amara assumed was her mate.

"True," she conceded, "However that could have been easily rectified had Edward here merely consulted his decisions with Carlisle. He would have then contacted me and all of this would never have happened. You all wouldn't be here, looking as if you're about to be executed for a crime that isn't yours."

And those were the facts of it.

Edward and Bella looked ashamed, but not regretful. They had gained a beautiful loving daughter, but at a price of their family's safety and future well-being.

"How was the child exposed to the Volturi?" Amara asked suddenly.

"Irina Denali was coming to Forks to apologise for her behaviour at Bella and Edward's wedding, but then saw Renesmee in a field, catching snowflakes." Carlisle explained, sparing a weary and disappointed glance to his son, who looked more ashamed.

"I see," she hummed, "Tell me, why was she the way she was at the wedding?"

"Her dear friend, Laurent was killed by the Quileute Wolf Pack, after he tried to attack Bella when she was human."

"Well, that explains a few things." Amara hummed before smiling reassuringly at the child. "Have you allied yourselves with the wolves?"

"Yes. Renesmee is the imprint of one of the Alphas." Bella replied, keeping close to her child.

"Well, that certainly helps you in numbers." She paused, seeing the forlorn faces around her, before she sighed heavily. For too long she has seen many of her friends and comrades die, while she remained alive and powerful. And now, looking at this child, her parents and the family that surrounded her, it would be a painful and dishonourable burden on her conscious if she allowed these people to die. It was very hard to come by good vampires in this day and age.

"Alright, I will lend my support if it comes to a fight. I'm not an Ancient for nothing." She grinned at Carlisle, seeing the utter relief.

"What is an Ancient?" Bella asked curiously, trying to see what made this woman so different from other vampires.

"An Ancient is a vampire of old age, and unlimited power. They're said to be the first vampires that walked the earth. They're stronger than any vampire, even a newborn, faster and are supreme fighters. They're built for war." Edward explained, watching the red haired vampire cautiously, but also in wonder.

"While that is true, it is not entirely accurate. I admit that we are the ultimate fighters and have powers that even the Volturi would fear and want for themselves, there is something else that makes us different." She sighed sadly, a tired smile on her face. "We are near impossible to kill."

"What?" Someone breathed out fearfully.

"While the most common and precise way to kill any vampire is tearing them limb from limb and burning them to ashes, for an Ancient that's not possible."

"Then why aren't there more of you?" Edward questioned.

Amara was silent for a moment, her red eyes glazed over at the memory. She seemed to be haunted by these memories, and from the look on Edwards face and the sorrow he expressed, they weren't really fond ones.

"Because the only way for an Ancient to die, is by being killed by another Ancient." She murmured, her head slightly bowed.

"So you have killed others like you." Bella stated accusingly, and it was something that Amara did not appreciate.

"Girl, before opening your mouth, it would be in your best interests to think rather than assume what you say to be correct." She snarled darkly at the newborn, reminding everyone in the room what she is. "I do not take **any** sort of pleasure out of taking the lives of my kind, especially when those people happen to be my family!" Her voice was raised loudly as she finished.

All was silent in the house.

"I think that's enough now. Amara has proven herself to be an ally, and she so happens to be a dear friend of mine. Please Amara, come with me." He took a hold of her hand before leading her away from the crowd, but not without sending one last disapproving glance to his daughter-in-law.

* * *

Bella was conflicted. After having met this new vampire that's come to witness, she wasn't at all content with this new stranger being here, let alone near her daughter.

"I would take Amara's advice if I were you, Mrs. Cullen." Garrett, another vampire witness warned. "While it is not any of my business, I would like to point out that you are in fact, a child in this new world and race." He reminded, raising an eyebrow at the small glare she was sending him. "You will have to put aside your human frame of mind and come to settle for the new rules and lifestyle that we all live by."

"I was merely asking to make sure she wouldn't do anything suspicious." She defended herself.

"And that sort of behaviour is what will get you in a lot of trouble." He retorted, not all amused at her attitude, especially when her half human, half vampire child was standing right next to her.

"I have to agree with Garrett. You are a newborn, and this impulsive attitude would get you killed in the upcoming battle." Alistair, an old acquaintance of Carlisle's spoke up from the staircase, his red eyes narrowing in scorn and accusation of the new Cullen. "Did you ever think for a moment what the circumstances were for when she **had** to kill other Ancients?"

Bella's silent was all the answer that was needed.

"This world is filled with vampires that think themselves above others and humans. They think that just because they have power, they can do whatever they want and get away with it. Well, that's where the Volturi come in to open their eyes. They keep track of Covens and Nomads whenever they can to make sure they are following the rules. And even if I don't agree with some of their rules, they are there to protect our way of life for a reason. And given that there is now an Ancient in this house and posing as a witness on your behalf, I would consider yourself lucky that you now have an unstoppable force against the Volturi, should things go south for you and everyone else." After explaining it, Alistair walked away from the crowd and back up to the attic for solitude.

Meanwhile, Bella seemed to want to shrink in on herself after wondering about a few things, but now had to rethink about how she would live as a vampire. Life as a human was not easy, but it would have been far easier than what she would have to live with now. And it only after she was turned into what she desired that she now realised this. There was no going back.

' _At least I have Edward, Renesmee and Jacob, and the rest of my family.'_

But how long would that last now that she was one of those responsible for sentencing her family to death.

* * *

Amara gazed at the window into the forest, her mind lost to the memories that the previous arguments had brought. She never seemed to be rid of the guilt and heart break of the past, but really, she wouldn't be able to erase the pain even if she tried. Even now, she could never forget from the moment she opened her eyes to the world as the most dangerous and powerful predator, to now where she was alive and living with the past pain.

" _I cannot do it." She cried out, anguish and pain induced sobs tore from her throat. Her figure hunched over as those of her kind stood around her, watching her with pity and understanding._

" _I know it will be hard on you, but…"_

" _No! I will not do this! I cannot do this!" She refused to end it all for them. Just because she wanted to live on through the years, while they wished to die, did not mean they could request for her to be their executioner._

" _Amara," a deep soothing voice spoke to her softly. She felt someone kneel beside her, taking hold of her hands gently, and one hand tilting her chin up to meet the very familiar gaze of her beloved brother. The mere sight of his handsome face served to upset her more, drawing more dry sobs from inside her._

" _You promised me, Samael." She choked, her shoulders trembling and red eyes pleading. He smiled back at her sadly. And the dam within her broke._

 _Tears of venom fell from her eyes, a seemingly impossible feat for any vampire but now possible. Samael red eyes turned pained, knowing that her tears were a sign of extreme sadness._

" _My love, you and I have been in this world for a very long time. We have watched silently as humans wage war, build colonies and become more advance through the ages." He paused when his voice began to waver, "I know that even now, as you grieve, that someday it will get better."_

" _Please…" she pleaded._

" _Do not cry for me, my heart. It pains me enough now to see you in such a state." He held her tightly, rocking her slowly as she wept and begged for him to not do this to her._

 _But he did._

 _She watched as another of her kind killed him before her and finally shattering a piece of her heart that now passed on with the soul of her brother and only family she had left in this world._

 _It was only a few hours later that the rest of her kind that once stood around her, laid dead on the ground. She had killed them all in her rage and grief._

"Amara?" She heard Carlisle call out to her, concerned at her present state of mind.

"I am fine, old friend." She assured, a smile on her face that never reached her eyes. She could see he wasn't convinced. "Please do not ask."

And he didn't.

She looked around the office to distract herself and caught sight of the present she had given him earlier. "Ah, since we are presently alone, why not opening that?" She gestured to the gift and he sighed in exasperation.

"Oh very well," he muttered, seeing her grinning face before tearing away at the wrapping smoothly and freezing at what he saw. She watched him closely when he opened it, knowing that this would be important to him. He held it closely, a sling tremble in his hands and opened the cover to read the front.

" _Property of Pastor Abe Cullen."_

It was the journal of his biological father.

"I know that you felt terrible after everything that happened in the past. That you could not leave your home and family on different terms. So, I did a little digging and thought that you might need this. It took me a while, but I managed to find this." She gestured to the journal. "But Carlisle, I want you to know something. Your father was proud of you, and had been proud of you till the day he died. His one regret was not being able to find you and tell you that himself."

Carlisle, in a rare moment of weakness, bowed his head and allowed the emotions run free. His shoulders trembled if only for a moment, and his gold eyes darkened.

She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he immediately returned her embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered, smothering his face in her hair, holding to her like a lifeline.

"Always, _querido_ , always." She had promised him that she would always be there and she would keep her word on that.

And if the Volturi were going to say otherwise, well, she'll have to simply bring them all to their knees and teach them of what **power** truly is.

* * *

 **Translations**

 _Amatus_ – 'Darling' in Latin

 _Querido –_ 'dear one' in Spanish

 _Libentia_ – 'pleasure' in Latin

* * *

 **It's a little different but I hope it's an okay chapter. If you haven't noticed, I am not a fan of Bella. She was a real disappointment in the books/movies and could have been so much more had she been portrayed that way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review!**

 **-lostfeather1;)**


	3. Chapter II - Willing Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentioning's of character that don't belong to Twilight.**

 **Pairings: OC/Aro/Caius/Marcus and canon-pairings.**

* * *

 **Chapter II – Willing Innocence**

It has been a few days, and already tensions were rising in the Cullen household. They knew that their time was limited. However, Bella and Edward were spending their time wisely. Renesmee continued to grow rapidly, from the fragile six month old child, she now looked to be an angelic four year old girl.

It fascinated Amara at how rapidly half-mortals grew, even though she had seen a few before this one.

"Edward, you did not tell me your wife was a Shield." That comment from Eleazar drew her attention towards the back door and to the small gathering. She made her way towards them, curious about the newborns ability.

"I never thought you would be. You are so different from others that I know of." Edward gazed at Bella intently, thinking about her mind blocking him out and all seemed to make sense.

"What's a Shield?" Bella asked, looking at the others.

"It is defensive ability." Amara replied, appearing a few feet away, wearing a long dark brown trench coat. "A Shield can work differently for every vampire that possesses it. For some, it can appear as a physical defence, while there are mental defences. Yours, however, looks to be a bit of both." She mused.

Suddenly Kate appeared and grabbed hold of Bella's arm. An electrical current surged through Kate as she tried to affect Bella, but nothing happened. "Oh, she's a Shield alright. See, she can't even feel it."

"Or your gift is exaggerated." Garrett pointed out with a smirk. Amara had begun to notice that he was following Kate around, and from what she could feel, it was a mutual feeling. Kate held up a hand to Garrett, challenging him to try and take what was given. Amara chuckled, shaking her head at the daring nature of Garrett.

"Garrett, I wouldn't." Carlisle warned with a small smirk.

Garrett didn't listen, merely touched Kate's palm with one finger and was sent to his knees in pain. Amara laughed hard, her musical laughter ringing in the air and the world seemed to brighten with life and happiness. It was a wonder what power Ancients possessed to be able to effect the atmosphere around them.

Amara calmed after a few moments, noticing the stares she was gaining at her laughter and smiled with a shrug. "You have an amazing gift, Amara." Turning towards Eleazar, she nodded thankfully. "I have never seen one with such a complex and fascinating ability. Truly, it is something else."

"Being born with a gift helped me become what I am over the millennia's."

"What is your gift, exactly?" Edward asked curiously, intrigued when he read Eleazar's thoughts.

"It is similar to the way Benjamin controls the elements." Amara smiled at the confused stares and looked at the ground around them. She focused her eyes on the grass, and slowly the grass began to grow and soon after, wildflowers bloomed at their feet and around them. All colours were splashed on the petals, and the grass had become greener. It was beautiful to see such a sight of flora. Her head titled to the side, and soon, the world around them glowed and shimmered. "The world around us is filled with life and energy, I merely nudge for aid, and it complies. Life is not easy to manipulate, but it becomes easier when you know how to use energy." She admitted, looking around them at the trees and forests, listening to the birds and wind.

"So, you make flowers grow?" Kate asked sceptically, not understanding like some others.

"I can make a lot of things do many things, including all of you." Amara replied dismissively, looking to the vampires before her, each one of them confused at her words. "Your lives are filled with energy. Some of you think that because your hearts do not beat that you are not alive. But you are. You all are living beings of this earth, and are filled with a cold energy that is powerful. It is your souls that make you who you are, and if I willed it, you would be on your knees in seconds." She could see the flash of fear and caution in their eyes, and feel the intimidation that they felt when near her. But it did not concern her, merely knowing that it was a fact.

"I do not have a soul." Edward spoke up from beside his wife, murmuring his belief quietly. Amara looked at the boy, no much younger and naïve that it was almost pathetic to look at. Bella glared at her husband slightly, always irritated at Edward's adamant belief on not having soul.

"Let me ask you something, Edward." She stepped forward until she was in front of him, staring intently into his eyes. "Do you care for your family?"

"Of course, I do." He answered immediately, a little offended that she would ask at all.

"Do you wish to protect your wife and child?" She pressured, calmly.

"I will always protect them." He frowned at her.

"Are you proud to be a son of Carlisle Cullen?" She accused, eyes narrowed and stance stiff.

"Yes, I am." Edward snapped back, not understanding her point.

"Do you have the nerve to say that all vampires here have no souls and are nothing more than mindless beasts that thirst for blood?" She raised a brow at the boy, daring him to agree.

"What? No, I would never think that."

"So, you think that it is only **you** that has no soul?" Amara asked incredulously, looking at Edward as if he was a new breed of stupid. And judging by the look of insult and glaring anger on his face, he heard her thoughts; not that she cared. "Well, congratulations Edward Cullen, you are now officially the stupidest vampire I have met." She stated cheerfully, taking pleasure in the muffled giggles and chuckles from inside, and the loud burst of laughter from Emmett, who was clutching his sides and bent over in a fit.

"Amara," Carlisle scolded, but she saw the flash of amusement.

"Well, it is true. Edward, you do not know what a true monster is. You have no idea what sort of evil this world holds." Amara chuckled bitterly, "You think yourself soulless? Boy, Carlisle has protected you from true evil. There are monsters that would kill their friends without remorse, use others for their own gain and there are those that would kill children without a second thought if it were to save themselves. Innocent life is nothing in the eyes of those who think themselves great and powerful.

"I have seen true monsters and killers, and they were not even vampires." Her words were met with silence. "I have seen men leave their families to protect themselves from disease and battles. I have seen women grieve for the loss of their children because their husbands had killed them so that it was less mouths to feed during the winter season. I have seen and heard the pain-filled cries… the screams… the sobs of humans with hardships so great and dark that it would make your newborn years seem like simple murder disaster."

Amara spared a glance to look at the horrified expression of Edward's, knowing that he had read her mind and saw her memories. "You are merely a boy with misguided thoughts and emotions in a world filled with monsters and evil things. True nightmares are not what we are, but what we choose to become. In this world, those who win, live and those that do not, die. If I were you, Edward, I would thank the Lord and Angels that you have such an extraordinary life. And be grateful for the family and loved ones you have that cherish you in return." And with those last words, Amara walked away from Edward who had much to think about after that conversation… and scolding.

* * *

It was all a blur as he ran in panic. He could hear them chasing him, keeping up with his speed and knowing where he would run next, whichever route he took, they knew how to follow and keep up. Such was the gift of trackers. It wasn't long before they caught up and stopped him, pushing him and throwing him down. He could see them, all four of them. Two in front of him and two off a few feet away. And couldn't have been more terrified.

He saw the darkness approaching him, slithering and swaying. It was a black cloud of misery that continue to expand and pursue him. He couldn't fight it, no matter how much he wanted to. "No, please… I refused him." He spoke in his first language, hoping for some mercy in this situation, no matter how hopeless that sounded.

And then he heard them.

The three kings.

The Volturi kings.

He first saw the leader, Aro Volturi. He walked with the grace and certainty of a king, a ruthless king who knew no sense of morality. He was followed by his brothers and fellow kings. Caius, the blonde and bloodthirsty ruler and best strategist there ever lived. He always seemed to have a scowl on his handsome face thought right at this moment he was merely expressionless. Marcus Volturi was close behind, looking as young and bored as usual. He merely stared at him like he was merely disinterested with being here at all, not really seeing him or the situation around him. Though after the death of his wife, no one could blame him.

"I would never betray you." His voice was shaky, and his body stiff from receiving the cruel treatment of Alec's ability.

"Of course not, my dear Toshiro." Aro spoke softly, reassuring him. He gently took Toshiro's hand into his own and closed his eyes to see every thought Toshiro had ever had. "It seems Carlisle is still expecting you." Aro stared at him with an unreadable expression, before he smiled and moved away while sharing a look with his two guards, Felix and Demetri.

The sound of snapping and breaking was loud as Toshiro was killed that night, while the Kings left with plans in mind, completely unaware of the blue eyes that watched them from above in the darkness.

A phone was placed to an ear, the ringing sounded and soon after someone answered.

" _Salve, Amatus,"_

"They're on the move." A deep baritone voice replied and could hear slight shuffling.

" _How close?"_ The voice demanded, pleasant tone gone.

"Close enough. They're gathering witnesses of their own. You might want to prepare yourselves."

" _We are ready."_

"I will join you, it's not safe with you being the only one capable."

" _Are you worried, Amare?"_ They cooed softly, eliciting an annoyed hiss.

"Of course I am worried!" He snapped back.

" _Sweetheart, I will be fine. But if it makes you feel better, than by all means come along. It has been a while since I have seen you, dear heart."_ His expression softened when he heard her say that. It had been a while since he had seen her, and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss her a lot.

"I will be there soon. I am not leaving you there to fend for yourself against an army of self-righteous assholes."

" _Alright darling. I will see you soon. Be sure to eat before you come, the food is scarce around here."_

"I love you, _Mère_. I will see you soon."

" _See you soon, Amatus_." And with that, he hung up the phone and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Renesmee was confused, and very curious. She had listened to the beautiful lady with red hair when she spoke to her father, reprimanding him like a child in trouble. It was a wonder why her father didn't retaliate or return the insult. But her father wasn't like that, and for that she was grateful. But even so, Renesmee was a very curious child. She had questions about the world she now lives in and the family she loves. And though she did get her answers, they were still not the ones she was seeking or wanted answered.

And as she walked through the house and out into the backyard with her Jake following her, her eyes went to the red haired lady. Jake seemed to sense her indecision and began to discourage her in talking to the red haired bloodsucker. She frowned at him and shook her head, disagreeing before approaching the red haired beauty and staring at her. The lady in turn, stared back at the child, intimidating Renesmee before dismissing the child and walking away. But Renesmee wanted answers, and followed the woman.

"Why are you following me, child?" Amara question, wondering about the hybrid's sudden interest in her. Renesmee didn't answer, merely raised her hand to the woman. But Amara shook her head. "If you wish to ask me something, you use your words. I have no time nor patience for your small mind pictures."

"Mommy says that I can. She says that it's a gift that should be practiced."

"That's a matter of preference. She's your mother, and will do anything to please you because she loves you." Amara stated with a roll of her eyes, ignoring the Shapeshifter's growls and stance. "I do not care for your power, and what it shows. It is an ability of the mind, and not something that I want inside my head."

"Why?"

"You ask 'why'? Tell me something, child, have you lived for thousands of years?"

Renesmee shook her head.

"Have you ever thought over the moments in your life that sometimes, sacrifices have to be made in order for many to survive?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Do you sometimes think that being here, existing, is more trouble than it is worth?"

Renesmee paused, thinking on her time from birth, to the present where she stood before the red haired lady.

"That hesitance is answer enough. And honestly, I do not blame you for thinking the way you do. It shows that you do care about those around you, and that your happiness may come at a price." Amara knelt in front of the child, watching the girl intently before seeing something inside of her that made her smile slightly. "Such innocence in this world should experience the joys and pleasures of life, and the hardships that will be waiting for you along the way." She murmured, "You remind me of someone dear to me. He too thought about the world and what it would hold for him when he put his mind to it. It is truly inspiring to see such potential inside of you. The lengths you are willing to go to protect your family, and wanting them to be safe and happy." Amara had a dazed look on her face, remembering a distant memory that were of a previous life, one of her favourite years pretending to be human and normal. It was brief, like every other few years, but it was some of the best she had lived in her long years as an Ancient. Being immortal, especially someone like her, was difficult to live and feel normal amongst others, especially when you feel as if you are the only one left. However, she endured in her years, and began to live like any other woman of her stature. Sometimes she lived as a Lady of a House, a Governess, and sometimes a Baroness. But they all ended the same way somehow.

In heartbreak and despair.

Until she finally met someone worth her time. She smiled as she remembered those years and what she had gained from it all.

Turning back to the small beautiful hybrid child, she smiled kindly. "Do not live thinking the worst of life. Live knowing that this family, and everything you love is worth fighting for. You have a strong will to protect those around you child, you merely have to have faith." And with her parting words, Amara left the child and walked off into the forest.

Renesmee didn't follow her. She merely stood there, thinking on the red haired lady's words.

Jacob, having listened to all the conversation Amara and Renesmee shared, was in a thoughtful daze. He never knew a vampire like that could possibly know anything about human life and what it held. He still believes that all vampires are blood thirsty, sadistic monsters and that wouldn't change anytime soon. But maybe there was at least one or two good vampires in the world. The Doctor Cullen and his wife being included. It was hard for him to accept that any vampire would know what it's like to live normally. They weren't normal themselves. And truthfully, no vampire was ever normal.

* * *

 _Salve_ – 'Hello' in Latin

 _Amatus_ – 'Darling' in Latin

 _Amare_ – 'Love' in Latin

 _Mère_ – 'Mother' in French

* * *

 **Okay, I know that this chapter was a little bleak and a mere fill-in, but it will get better when the confrontation comes around. Thank you to those who are reading, and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I want to know how I'm doing with this story.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-lostfeather1;)**


	4. Chapter III - The Drums of War

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentioning's of character that don't belong to Twilight.**

 **Pairings: OC/Aro/Caius/Marcus and canon-pairings.**

* * *

 **Chapter III – The Drums of War**

Everything she had done, had been for a reason. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know nor care. If it meant keeping her little one safe, then the rest of the world could burn. The world was filled with places that didn't care about other people. A stranger could be lying in a ditch somewhere on the side of the road, and people wouldn't give that person a second glance.

So when she was faced with the decision of saving her little one, or the human lives she had grown close to, there was no hard choice.

" _Family come first."_ She had drilled that saying into her child for centuries, and would never take back those words. _"Lovers and friends are there for a time, family are there forever."_ And she would never let any of her loved ones forget it.

And now, as she was preparing for the inevitable battle, Amara had wanted nothing more than to walk away and get back to her life.

"Amara," she heard Carlisle call from behind, turning to see him approach her with a defeated and resigned expression. "I wanted to apologise again for dragging you into all of this."

"My dear friend, it is not your fault. You are not the one who should be apologising." Amara assured him, sparing a pointed glance at the two young vampires that were the reason for all the happenings.

"Still, I should not have called upon you. You have much in coming to aid us."

"Believe me, Carlisle. I have not risked much at all." She smiled at him, her red hair swaying in the cold breeze. She heard the others beginning to make a bonfire, Jake staking the wood and Benjamin tossing a fire.

"That's what I'm talking about. A little pre-battle bonfire, telling war stories." Jake seemed excited, ready to march off to battle for the sake of his little Imprint. And really, Amara had to admire the wolves and their ways of life. It was truly amazing to see a tribe so loyal and determined to protect their own, and their land.

"Name any American battle, I was there." Garrett spoke, appearing suddenly to sit on a log next to Jacob by the fire.

"Little Big Horn." Jacob replied, almost challengingly.

"I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians caught him first." Garrett smirked at the memory. And then, Kate flashed to appear sitting beside Garrett.

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople, he didn't win that one on his own." Kate smirked, matching Garrett's.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years War. No one does rebellion like the Irish." Liam from the Irish Coven called from the far side of the group, his coven members standing near him.

"You lost the Eleven Years War," Garret remarked.

"Aye," Liam agreed, "But it was one hell of a rebellion."

This went on for a little while, talking amongst themselves about the battles they faced. Even the Romanians spoke their piece.

"When we ruled, everything came to us." Vladimir reminisced about his time of rule. "Prey, diplomats, favour seekers. Such was our power," Vladimir smiled small, "But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan confessed, and was not ashamed.

' _And that, was your downfall…'_ Amara thought to herself as she listened. She had observed the Romanian reign from afar, never bothering getting involved with the politics of her kind, and had never wanted to be a monarch looking down from a pedestal that crowned her in false gold.

"We sat still for a very long time," Vladimir's words were quieter than before. "We didn't notice that we had begun to petrify."

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favour when they burned our castles." Stefan proclaimed, a somewhat sheepish expression on his face that Amara knew was false.

"We've been waiting fifteen hundred years to return that favour." Vladimir snarled, red eyes gleaming for blood and revenge.

Amara merely shook her head, disgusted by the two Romans and their behaviours.

"What about you, Amara? What wars have you seen?" Jacob asked, unknowing that he had drawn up some harsh and cruel memories for the red haired beauty.

"You all are aware that the way to creating a vampire is by being bitten by one. You all have been bitten by one, and most of your creators have moved on or are gone, right?" She saw most of the vampires nod.

"Well… I was not as fortunate as you all." She smiled sadly, knowing all of them were listening. She glanced at the child, Renesmee, seeing her looking from her small tent with a curious gaze.

"I don't even remember how we began. All I know is that there were only a few of us. My brother, Cain, was the oldest. He led us from one place to another. We adapted to any environment that we came across. And for years, we became stronger. It wasn't until we discovered others, humans that we began to change.

"My Brother made a few rules for us, so that we continued to survive. And those rules were simple. But there was only one that we needed to follow at all times." She inhaled deeply, stopping for a moment.

"What was the rule?"

Her head snapped to Eleazar, seeing him wary and cautious in his question. Amara smiled apologetically to him.

"Never approach the humans." She announced, staring at each of them all intensely. "It was simple enough, and my brother made sure I followed his lead. But there was one that was too curious and arrogant for his own good. The youngest of us, a mere boy named Bran, had approached the humans. They were in awe of him, and thought him a god of theirs." She stopped, a look of pain and remorse flashing through her eyes. "My brother, when he found out that the boy had entered the village, became so angry. He killed the boy, and every human he saw. It ended with the village in flames and a pile of bodies."

All was still and silent.

"Ever since then, a few of our group became fearful of my brother. They followed him without question or resistance." Amara shook her head, chuckling bitterly. "But I never once, feared my brother. He was always there for me, protecting me and supporting me. But it was my love for him that had caused everything to end."

"What happened?" Garrett asked quietly, being mindful of his words.

"Let's just say that I regret many things in my life. My brother is one of those regrets that I would gladly undo, but make again anyway." Her expression turned pained as she remembered her brother's last words, and her own screams that followed.

"It wasn't your fault." Edward denied, shaking his head when he read her thoughts.

"Quite the contrary, Edward. It is my fault because I am here, alive, and my brother is not." She retorted with a sad smile, before walking off. She left silence in her wake.

For so long Amara had been feeling the weight of guilt and loneliness every day ever since her brother's death. It was something that Amara had been weighed down by. The guilt and shame of having agreed to her brother's idea. And the Ancients that followed her brother's footsteps, also pleading for _her_ to end their existence on earth. It had brought out a different side to Amara, one that revelled in her kind's destruction, and allowing her free reign upon the world.

But it had all been for nothing.

In the end, she was alone, and had not found any peace of mind for the next five hundred years.

However, that was a story for another time, and a period in Amara's life that she wished to forget. For now, she was ready to face against a coven of vampires that thought themselves above everyone, and while that may be so, Amara was one of the first. She has been walking the earth for much longer, and was much stronger than any of her race.

She would bring hell if she had to.

And the Volturi would know just who it was they were fighting against.

* * *

Everyone walked in silence.

No one could say anything at a time like this, nor would they have any compulsion to do so.

Amara decided to wear her black hoodie, just for some sort of security for herself, in case she had to run for fear of the Volturi wanting to hunt her down.

It was now a time everyone was tense about.

It was safe to say that everyone was walking as if they were marching for war. Amara could plainly see the faces of the other covens, and it was all with similar expressions.

Dread.

Yes, they were determined, but it was clear that some thought they would die this day. But to Amara, it was true strength in the way that stood tall and protective of their own. It was the way they stood, ready to fight with the Cullens.

Amara could appreciate the strength each vampire on the Cullen's side held within themselves.

"I may have promised to protect Carlisle and his mate," Amara spoke softly, knowing that all the covens present could hear her. "But I will promise all of you this," Amara raised her hand and waved it to the side.

The ground rumbled and shook minutely, stopping as through the snow, on the ground around the vampires, a single red iris began to bloom, its red petals unfolding to show its true beauty. It remained strong against the cold winter breeze and snow.

"Have hope that I will do all I can to make sure you all survive this day." Amara turned to face the other covens, whose gazes were on the blooming flower at their feet. It was a sight to behold, how such a fragile, living plant can bloom in a harsh surrounding, and on a moment that would determine their own lives.

"Thank you, Amara." Carlisle and Esme smiled at the Ancient.

"Consider me an ally to you all," Amara nodded to everyone with a small smile. And already, she could see the tense shoulders relaxing ever so slightly.

"And us to you." The Irish Coven spoke up, nodding their heads in respect to them.

"And us," The Denali Coven called.

"I cannot say the same for my creator, but consider me a friend, Amara. I thank you for extending your help to us." Benjamin grinned, with his mate standing by his side who smiled and nodded as well.

And so, they waited for the ones they had to face. Awaiting their own final judgement.

"The red coats are coming. The red coats are coming." Garrett murmured, standing on the balls of his feet.

Amara stared forward, her red eyes glowing slightly as her vision enhanced.

She could see them.

They moved forward on silent steps, approaching as one big black mass.

Amara took a step forward with Carlisle, standing in front of everyone. Her hood concealed her face, her lips and chin were the only thing visible to them.

Carlisle took her hand, and together they stood tall, and confident. She was ready to face them, and would reign upon them if necessary.

"And the drums of war have sounded…" Amara murmured, a wicked grin spreading her red lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have had a bit of a struggling start to the year. And I got sick, so updates have been seriously scarce.**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this update.**

 **Please review.**

 **-lostfeather1 ;)**


	5. Chapter IV - Truths, and Judgement

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentioning's of character that don't belong to Twilight.**

 **Pairings: OC/Aro/Caius/Marcus and canon-pairings.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV – Truths, and Judgement**

 **Amara P.O.V**

If there was one thing that I would never forget, it's my brother's view on life. He would always have this way of looking at the world with wonder and sense of peace. He loved the world, as much as he loved his family. He thought that as Ancients, we were made to be on the earth for a purpose. What that purpose was, none of us knew.

But we didn't pay any mind to that.

It was the thought of always being together, watching and seeing the world with each other that made us content.

But nothing lasts forever.

" _You are strong, dear sister. I know you will find that one thing that we shared since our creation. You will survive this, little love."_

I missed his smiles, and his embraces. I missed his comforting nature and protectiveness, it always made me feel like I belonged, and it was with him.

I missed my family.

And the memory of my family asking me about a task given to me. One that I had refused whole-heartedly, but was convinced anyway.

" _I know that what I am asking for is too much from you, and as your eldest brother, it is not kind of me to ask this of you."_

" _Then why are you asking?" She had demanded._

" _Because I am tired, Amara… I am…" He sighed heavily, and Amara's eyes took in Cain's hollow eyes and cold presence. "For thousands of years, we have wandered this earth. I had thought everything we did was for a cause. I thought we had a purpose on this earth…"_

" _We do, brother…"_

" _I have lost sight of it, dear sister." He shook his head in dismay._

" _But what about…" She choked back a sob that threatened to escape her._

" _It will be his decision, Amara. I cannot force him to stay, and I cannot stop him from choosing."_

" _You would take all my family from me?" She accused, her red eyes filled with tears that would never fall._

" _I know… I am a selfish creature, Amara." He smiled sadly at her._

" _Please… I cannot live without him… Please do not make me…" She pleaded, grasping her brother's cloak tightly. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, shushing her gently and murmuring sweet nothings to her._

" _Rest for now, little one. Dream… Have hope that all will be well eventually."_

 _She could feel her brother's power at work, weaving its way into her mind and heart, persuading her._

" _Samael…" She whispered, her tears somehow falling freely with her sadness and defeat._

I blinked my eyes, trying hard to get rid of the memories at had ended my happiness and began my lonely walk. _'I cannot allow my memories to cloud my thoughts, at least, not right now.'_ I scolded myself internally, shaking away any lingering past me

I was determined to make sure the Volturi would not win this battle, or get away with thinking they can pass their sense of 'justice'.

Even if I were to die today, I would do so gladly knowing that my friends were safe, and that I may join my family.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

It was quiet as the Volturi approached. Their hoard of black cloaks, and the many witnesses that had come on their behalf. Amara could see the Guard walking around their leaders. Her red eyes caught sight of the leaders, their hoods on their heads, but showing their faces. Amara had to stop the snarl from appearing, disgusted at the sight of the three Volturi Kings.

All she saw in their eyes was greed, darkness and a hunger was everything powerful. It was something Amara had seen many times before in her kind. But for a coven to hold such ideals was monstrous, and cruel in her opinion. She would rather die than become a prize of war.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward informed her, to which she nodded in reply. It was typical of a power man to search for the favourable and most beneficial prizes amongst the other pieces.

Carlisle and Amara stood tall, side by side and waited.

A wolf's howl rang throughout the field, followed by the many padding for paws. Amara glance back to see the two wolf packs joining the vampires on the field, prowling and readying themselves.

It caused the Volturi and their many cloaks to stop, looks of apprehension and caution setting in.

Carlisle turned her, looking for guidance. Amara nodding to him reassuringly, stepping forward with him and taking the lead.

"Aro," Carlisle spoke calmly, "Let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilised manner."

"Fair words, Carlisle." Aro replied, his smooth voice carrying all the power and authority needed. "But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us." He remarked.

"I can promise you. That was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle assured, sensing the tension rising fast in little time.

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools." Caius sneered, his handsome face twisted.

"She is not an immortal!" Carlisle raised his voice to a near shout. "These witnesses can attest to that. You can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." He gestured to Renesmee.

"Artifice!" Caius accused.

" _Pazzo incompetente_! Clear your mind of assumptions." Amara hissed in return, teeth bared. "Instead of being so closed minded, think on the present reality you are now facing." Her own voice carrying over the field and seeming to have an effect. The Guard tensed up, and focused their attention on her and her hooded figure. Her red lips were pulled back to show her sharp white teeth in a snarl.

Aro and Caius became more curious than angered by the harsh comments of the mysterious woman. She was dressed in a black hooded jacket, complete with black long pants and high-heeled black boots. Her figure, while hidden, was easy to guess that she was fit and ready for a fight. Yet somehow, something was different about this woman that stood so tall and firm against them.

Marcus turned his gaze the woman, and time stood still. His eyes began to see the many strings that were bonds. Each were linked to many others, but it was this woman's bonds that made Marcus begin to feel something, and notice how most of the strings this woman had were dull, yet strong.

It had been in Marcus' experience that seeing dull bonds were the meaning people that had passed. Usually the strings were dull and thinly stretched. Like an over-used elastic-band about to break. But this was different.

' _Interesting…'_ He thought, seeing her bonds linking to nearly everyone on the field. But that was all.

There were three small white bonds linked from himself, his brother's Aro and Caius to the woman. It was an odd sight and not something seen before by Marcus.

He walked forward to stand beside Aro and held up his hand. Aro, taking his brother's hand began to see what he brother saw and it had further sparked his interest in the woman. He nodded to his brother, sharing a considering look before turning the matter at hand.

"I will collect every facet of the truth, but from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." Aro smiled falsely, reaching out his hand for Edward.

Edward, having no choice, left his wife and child's side and began to walk to possible doom.

Amara could see Bella trying her best to stretch her Shield out, covering her husband in the hope of protecting his thoughts from the Volturi leader.

They all watched as Edward came close to Aro, and held up his hand for the vampire king, which eagerly was taken into the grasps of the mind-reading Volturi leader.

Aro, a glazed expression on his face, watched through unseeing eyes everything Edward had thought and seen in his life. The latest thoughts becoming more interesting than ever.

 _He watched as a woman stepped into the room, and Aro felt himself freeze and his breath caught. It was a sight to behold and one that Aro both feared and longed for._

 _It was his mate._

 _There she stood with the grace of a royal, the beauty of the great gods and goddess' and the loveliest expression ever seen. She was more beautiful than any woman, mortal and immortal alike, Aro had ever seen in his long life._

 _He watched her interactions with Carlisle, and the other coven's, and her exchanges with the child. It was something Aro had found exhilarating._

 _But his thoughts soon turned terrifying when she revealed herself._

" _An Ancient…" He heard around him._

Aro blinked, his mind seeming froze and repeating the words over and over again. It wasn't possible. Not for him, or his kingdom. He spared at a glance at the hooded woman beside Carlisle, fear beginning to take hold of him.

"It's true." Edward confirmed. Aro snapping back to the young vampire, and seeing the serious unwavering resolve.

"I'd like to meet her." He spoke quietly, knowing Edward knew who he was referring to.

Edward turned away and looked to his wife and child, defeat in his eyes.

Bella and Renesmee moved forward with Jacob's wolf form following closely, before Bella looked to Emmett. Understanding, Emmett moved from Rosalie's side and took his place beside Jacob. Renesmee stopped them, Bella looking to her in worry before Renesmee let go of her mother's hand and rushing to Amara. All eyes watched the child as she gracefully made her way to the hooded woman.

Amara was quick to take then child's hand, and join Bella, Jacob and Emmett.

Bella quickly took her daughter's hand back, her nerves calming when she felt her child's warmth pressed against her side.

They walked forward, stopping when in front of the Volturi leaders and at Edward's side. Amara dropped Renesmee's hand, stepping back a few feet. Her eyes watched intently the scene that played out. She caught the glances and curious looks of many among the Volturi and its Guard. She didn't care about their opinions of her or how she appeared. She was simply here to protect Carlisle and his family, with a few new alliances and then she would leave.

' _Hopefully without bloodshed.'_ She silently prayed.

"Ah, young Bella." Aro smiled, delighted. "Immortality becomes you." He complimented, before turning his attention the child in question. He suddenly began shrieking with laughter, pointing at the now trembling child, whose heart was beating loudly and fast. Amara sneered darkly, drawing a few wary looks her way.

"I can hear her strange heart."

"Renesmee." Amara murmured, Aro's eyes snapping to her in interest and fascination, which Amara ignored. Renesmee's pleading eyes caught hers, and with an encouraging nod, Renesmee stepped towards Aro.

"Hello Aro," She greeted softly. She glanced at the hand that Aro held out to her, but Renesmee ignored it and placed her hand on his cheek.

A silence fell over everyone as Aro watched the images that the child began showing him.

" _Magnifico_ …" Aro breathe out. "Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this new-born, while she was still human." He turned to look at Bella with newfound admiration.

"Impossible!" Caius denied outright.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro returned lowly. Caius and Aro stared at one another, while Bella pulled Renesmee back to her, Edward ushering them back to the other side of the field, Emmett following behind. Amara and Jacob paused, both still. Jacob growling lowly, stance threatening and tall. Caius glared, outrage in his red eyes but said nothing.

Amara merely scoffed at them all, and turned to walk back with the large wolf following beside her.

"Bring the informant forward." Caius commanded of the Guard.

Irina stepped forward, four guards surrounding her closely. Her gold eyes full of fear when she looked to see her coven among the Cullen witness's. Regret took hold inside of Irina, her thoughts taking a dark turn when she realised the course her actions have brought upon.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius gestured Renesmee, danger in his voice and daring her to challenge him.

"I'm not sure." She answered uneasily. When Irina looked at her, she saw the differences immediately and the error of her accusations.

"Jane?" Caius responded, calling on his trusted Guard to force the informant to answer.

"She's changed! This child is bigger." Irina replied quickly, her voice cracking and her form shaking.

"Then your allegations were false." He retorted with a growl.

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." Irina replied, knowing what was coming. She looked to her family, seeing them all staring at her, terrified and dreading what was coming. "I'm sorry…" she whispered to them, regretful.

Amara was quick to act when she saw Caius' movements. In a flash, she had Irina in her arms and was across the field. She pushed Irina harshly towards her coven and quickly turned around to face the Volturi. The Denali Coven was quick to close ranks around Irina, positions defensive and expression screaming danger and ready to attack and defend.

Caius was glaring at Amara with pure fury, face twisted into a dark snarl. His Guard was ready to move into action, to perform the proper judgement against Irina, but Amara stepped in front of them, red eyes glowing eerily at sent shivers down many spines.

Everything was silent. Her stance was that of a warrior goddess sent from the Heavens, or realms of Hell to fight and kill the army that stood before her. Her hood fell from her head, revealing her face to the world.

Caius froze, his expression turning from vengeful to stunned awe.

Aro stilled. Even having seen her face in Edward's memories, he was still struck by the sight of such beauty. _'Bellissimo…'_ He thought longingly.

Marcus was stunned, having not realised that it was possible for him to find his true mate. After the tragedy of his late wife, Didyme, he thought himself incapable of even loving again.

The entire Guard was frozen by the sight of such a beautiful creature being so angry. She was nothing they had seen before. It was common for vampires to be amongst the most beautiful creatures in the world, and a few of their own members were the most beautiful of their species. But this female vampire was different.

The whole world turned still, the winter air dropped in temperature rapidly, causing Renesmee to begin shivering and press herself against Jacob's side. The clouds above seemed to move and darken. Thunder could be heard from far in the distance and there was no natural sounds of life.

All the vampires gathered felt a sense of fear and the need to submit well up inside them. They began to realise that this woman was not someone to be faced or fight with. She was not just your just some nomad vampire.

She was something else.

"Try something… Give me a reason to lose what little control I have..." Amara hissed lowly, her stance turning slowly into a position of attack. Her red hair seemed to move differently, it gathered up in some non-existent wind. Her red eyes that glowed, and her hands flexed slightly.

"Caius," Aro warned, stopping any further actions.

"Pain." Jane was quick to act by forcing her power upon Edward, who fell to his knees in pain. Bella was quick to force her shield around her mate, stopping Jane's attack and relieving Edward of his mental torture.

"It's working," Edward reassured his wife.

"Carlisle, I tire of all this façade." Amara gritted her teeth.

"Please, there is still time to convince them." He pleaded to her.

"Four minutes." She growled in response.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle was quick to resume the trial.

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger?" Aro spared a glance to his mate. It was clear that she wouldn't come to them willingly, and had resolved to stand against them. Though she was an Ancient, and probably the last of her kind, Aro was determined to bring her back to Volterra. If he had to lock her up in the tower with the wives, then so be it; no matter how long or how many he would lose in doing so.

Edward hissed at him, having read his thoughts. He would relay all Aro's thoughts to Amara after this fight was over.

"For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." Aro had placed the uncertainty in his own witnesses, seeing them all debating on what should be done.

Amara was disgusted beyond belief. No matter what the Cullen's did, it would all be for nothing. And if it came to a fight, she would watch them all burn with a smile on her face. _'Even if I were to wander through the ashes of this world alone.'_ She thought was resignation.

She knew what the Volturi Kings were to her. Her abilities were merely whispering to her at the present time, but she knew instinctively that the three Kings were what she feared.

Her mates.

She knew something had changed when she stepped onto the field and the Volturi came. It was a feeling of warmth that she hadn't felt since her time with her family… and _him_.

But that didn't matter now.

She was determined to make sure Carlisle and his family survive this ordeal.

Even at the cost of her happiness and life.

She sensed the two vampires approaching, breaking through the tree line.

"Alice." Edward murmured.

"Alice," Aro repeated, his gaze fixed greedily on the seer and her mate. Two Guards stopped them from approaching further. "My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here after all." He was giddy with excitement and anticipation.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." Alice announced, "Let me show you," She pushed her way passed the two Guards and stepping forward to Aro, who held out his hand for hers. Once grasping her hand, he watched the visions of Alice in his mind play through, while Alice experienced a vision of her own.

" _It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your decision." She wretched her hand from Aro, turning to look at Bella._

" _Now!"_

 _It was chaos soon after._

 _Alice was held hostage._

 _Carlisle demanded her release._

" _Time's up…" A soft whisper on the wind._

 _Amara stepped forward and showed the true extent of her rage. One by one the Guard fell apart, ashes and venom sprayed across the snow._

 _No one saw how it happened, but the vampires suddenly dropped dead and turned to pieces._

 _Death was on the battlefield._

 _What followed was a battle that would change everything. The Cullen's were safe, and their witness's protected, while the Volturi perished. She stood in the middle of the field, her gaze hard and fierce. Her coat was drenched in venom and ash. Her hard piercing gaze was on the three Kings that stood before her._

" _It wasn't supposed to be this way, il mio amore." Marcus pleaded, his expression broken by her expression of hate for them. He saw the bonds that tied them together were broken, shattered beyond repair._

" _You chose your own fates when you thought yourselves greater than others." She snarled._

" _We can fix this,_ _amore." Caius pleaded. He couldn't believe what had happened. After everything, he couldn't take back what he had done… what they had done. He felt the clawing emotions of regret, remorse and longing in his heart, but knew nothing could be done to fix anything. He thought he could at least try and change her mind._

" _I lost my mates when they thought war was the answer for everything." She sneered, her red eyes turning black with fury. "I had waited for such a long time… You have no idea how long I had waited for you. And now…" She shook her head in heart-wrenching agony, a look of utter defeat and sadness. "Perhaps we were not meant to be together in this lifetime."_

" _Please, il mio cuore…" Marcus' plea fell on deaf ears._

" _I have lived since my creation without you. I can survive the rest of forever, even with the pressures of grief... It's nothing new to me." She smiled bitterly. "Maybe with your deaths, I can follow and finally be at peace…"_

 _And those were the parting words to her mates before they perished with their fallen Coven._

Aro blinked, snapping out of the vision that assaulted his mind. Everyone was where they were before, watching and waiting for him to make his decision. Amara continued standing defensive, her hard glare set on him and his brothers; her mates.

"Now you know." Alice broke the silence. "That's your future, unless you decide on another course."

"We cannot alter our course, the child still poses a grave threat." Caius insisted, breaking Aro from his trance and dread-filled thoughts.

"But if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward voiced his question.

"Of course, but that cannot be known." Caius replied, sparing a glance to Amara and the way she stood against him. He felt the mating bond clawing at him painfully, scolding himself with the way he had presented himself before his mate and the way he gave his impressions towards her.

"Actually, it can." Edward declared, a curve of a smile appearing.

Immediately, Amara sensed another three approaching. But these sensations were different, and one felt very familiar. Her red eyes brightened and her attention snapped to the two figures approaching. A small smile of delight grazed her lips at the sight of the two people walking onto the field from the trees and stopping beside Alice. Amara spared a glance to the trees, seeing a flash of dark red and brown, causing her to chuckle inwardly.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Tekona tribes of Brazil." Alice explained.

"We have enough witnesses…" Caius rejected.

"Let him speak, brother." Aro interrupted, those around him could tell he was interested and fascinated with the current situation. Now that he saw what the future held for him, his coven and his mate, Aro was determined to prevent any bloodshed at all costs.

"I am half human, half vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen, raised me as her own. I made her immortal." The man explained. Amara, having already known this, tuned out the conversation between Bella and the other half-child. She was more interested in the other presence that was waiting for the right time to join the situation.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro questioned, his hand clasped together. He was fascinated by the idea of half-children.

"I became full grown seven years after my birth. I've not changed since then." The half-man who introduced himself as Nahuel answered.

"And your diet?"

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either."

It was silent for a moment. Aro, from everyone else's perspective, seemed to be debating something within himself. And Edward was frowning, beginning to get worried.

"Do you know of any others, like yourself and the child?" Aro finally asked.

Nahuel and Huilen turned to face the trees, looking to be waiting for something.

Another man stepped out from the trees, walking towards Nahuel and Huilen, stopping beside them.

This man, like the other half-children, was beautiful. Having unblemished light Caucasian skin, a strong build covered in a black leather jacket and dark navy jeans. His eyes were a piercing blue, with dark brown-red hair. He looked a lot like Amara, some seemed to notice.

"I am a half-child as well." He spoke in a deep melodic drawl, surprising a few vampires.

"And you are?"

"Angelo." He introduced flatly.

Carlisle gasped, turning to Amara as she stood tall and proud, her gaze fixed on the man called Angelo. He remembered having asked Amara many years ago if she had any family. She had explained about her family and kin being dead, as she had killed them. But there was also the mention of a boy named Angelo that she had raised.

" _Yes, I had a son."_

 _To say that Carlisle was shocked would be understatement. He knew well that vampires could not procreate, even with their mates. It wasn't possible for female vampires to become pregnant, so Carlisle had assumed Amara had adopted and he had questioned her about it._

" _Oh no, I would never bring a human child into my life. It would be too much of risk to the child and myself."_

" _So…"_

" _It is quite complicated to say…" She paused, "But I—"_

Carlisle continued to watch Angelo, seeing the similar face of Amara and another within the boy. The way he held himself, and the confidence he showed was so alike to Amara that there was definitely a resemblance between them.

"These children are much like us." Marcus spoke softly, his red eyes fixed on Amara and the resemblance Angelo shared with her. _'It is not possible…'_ Marcus wouldn't be fooled by the appearances alone, but there was something going on.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves, our natural enemies." Caius pointed out, once again sneering at the wolf packs that stood against them. Aro merely shook his head at Caius, denying his claim and turning to his coven and the witness's that had attended on their behalf.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today." Aro declared, noticing the disappointed looks from his Guard and a few others. Some of them departed, but Caius and Marcus stayed, their eyes on Amara; their mate.

Amara merely ignored them, instead favouring in approaching Angelo who was walking towards her.

Renesmee was curious at the two other's that were like her, and tugged her mother and father forward. Nahuel and Huilen greeted the child, talking quietly.

"Hello _Madre_ ," Angelo greeted, shocking all those present. Now that were in front of each other, it was easy to see that the two were related and obviously, mother and son.

" _Ciao, tesoro mio_." Amara replied softly, holding out her hands to stroke the man's face. They smiled gently at each other in adoration, gazing at each other intensely after being away from each other for so long.

"Amara." Edward broke their moment, forcing the Ancient and half-child to look to him in somewhat annoyance.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my mother in eighty years." Angelo growled lowly, blue eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but our daughter wanted to meet you." He smiled apologetically, nudging Renesmee forward. Angelo looked down at the child, nodding respectfully. Renesmee smiled back and held up her hand, which Angelo declined.

"I am sorry, child. But I know of your ability. I have no desire of allowing a child such as yourself perusing through my mind." Angelo held up a hand to the child, stopping her from coming closer.

"So much like your mother, I see." Carlisle commented, smiling in amusement at the man's rejection of the child and said child pouting. Edward and Bella lead their daughter away from them, instead approaching Alice and Jasper.

"Of that, I am very proud of." Angelo grinned at Carlisle before offering his hand to the Cullen leader. "You must be the famous Carlisle Cullen I have heard so much about."

"Yes. It is a pleasure meet the son of Amara." Carlisle chuckled at Amara, who held a sheepish expression before she embraced her son tightly.

The threat of death was gone, and loved ones could share the moment of relief and peace in knowing they would live another day.

"Well, my dear Carlisle. It has been an interesting few weeks." Amara smiled at him, holding onto her son's hand tightly. "But I think my son and I have overstayed our welcome."

"Oh, please, stay for little while longer." Esme pleaded, wanting to get to know her husband's old friend.

"I appreciate the offer, Esme dear. However, there are other matters I must attend to." Amara dismissed, turned her suddenly hard gaze to the three Volturi Kings and the Guard that waited beyond the tree-line. She had to settle this with them, and it would not be easy for them, and a little uncomfortable for her.

' _But it needs to be done…'_ She would not be mated or chained down to a coven that took pride in collecting and ruling with cruelty. She would never sink to their level, or allow them to bring her down with them.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle. Despite the short meeting." Angelo shook Carlisle's hand firmly.

"Please, the pleasure was all mine. I have always wanted to meet you, ever since Amara had mentioned you." Carlisle smiled at bother mother and son, feeling eternally grateful for their support against the Volturi. "I thank you again, Amara, for everything you have done." Carlisle grasp Amara and embraced her tightly.

"Always, my dear friend. You will have my support in any endeavour you may face." She nodded to the rest of his coven, before resting her gaze on Renesmee. She walked to the girl, kneeling in front of her. "I will give you some advice, that will help you in the future, child. It's something that I had told my son when he was your age. And hopefully, your parents can learn something from it as well."

"What's that?" Renesmee asked.

"Do not ever take life for granted." She replied serious, her face firm and spoke volumes of how serious she was. "Because you are different, life and the world, will judge you. It could be because you are different, or that you are special. Some will try to deceive you, others will be genuine in their own ways of getting to know you. But do not let people walk over you. Stand strong, learn, and make mistakes to become better. But most of all… be yourself."

"Be myself?"

"Yes. Do not let your family or anyone else dictate on what you have to do or who they want you to be. Believe me, I know what it's like to become someone that I am not, all for the sake of trying to appear normal. Because we are not normal." She smiled at the child, seeing the doubt and insecurities the little girl was experiences. "Do not be disheartened. You are not alone." She looked up at the parents of this unique child, seeing them looking at her wary and doubtful themselves.

"You two will look after this child. Become responsible. Become parents." She demanded of them, eyes narrowed.

"We are." Bella retorted, still bitter at the woman's judgements.

"No, you are nowhere near the levels of being parents. If you did not have the support of your coven, well… I doubt that Renesmee would be here." Amara's honestly would be heard from the other vampires and had to agree with the Ancient.

"You don't know that." Bella snapped. "You don't know the first thing about being a parent."

"Have you been deaf or blocked out most of the conversation that my _mother_ and Carlisle were having." Angelo sneered at the newborn, who in turn glared back at him with a low growl. "Growl at me again, and I will put you in your place, newborn." He warned. His blue eyes seemed to flash something dark, causing Bella to flinch away from him instinctively.

"Enough." Amara stopped them. "I have said my piece. Whether you accept or decline my words is your choice. I do not particularly care what you do." Amara and Angelo moved away from the young couple and bid the Cullen's and the other covens' goodbye before disappearing.

Carlisle sighed heavily before shaking his head at Edward and Bella in disappointment. "Your actions have caused this family many challenges and turmoil, Edward and Bella. Had you thought out your plans more carefully, then this whole situation would not be held against us." He saw Edward opening his mouth to object to his argument. "No, son, I am sorry to say this, but the past few years have shown that you are not quite capable of being responsible, let alone being parents." He spared his granddaughter that had begun talking to Jacob who remained in his wolf form.

"But you are parents now, and Renesmee is a miracle that the family will have and gladly accept with open arms. But you two now have a responsibility to do right by her and accepting her choices. You are to know when to limit her and not give in to her every demand and requests." Carlisle could recall Charlie's advice to Bella when he met Renesmee. He had been firm in his way of knowing what to do take care of a growing child and what needed to be done.

"We won't make mistakes, Carlisle." Edward assured, reading his father's thoughts and begrudgingly agreed with him. He had fallen in love with Bella on the fact that he could not read her mind, and her scent. She was his Blood Singer, and had soon become his mate when he made his intentions on wanting to be with her forever clear. And she had done the same.

"I can understand where Amara was coming from, to some degree… though I didn't trust her in the beginning, I will be mindful to Renesmee's choices while growing up." Edward conceded, respecting his father's advice and as Coven Head, he was obligated to take his leader's advice.

"Why do we need to listen to **her** advice?" Bella questioned out of spite.

It was clear to all that Bella was still bitter about the fact that this woman of beauty and power, had told her off in front of everyone. Bella has assumed that if it were a fight, she would have won, but that thought was thrown out as Carlisle, Garrett and Alistair had explained about what true power and authority Ancient's really had in the vampire world. Needless to say, Bella was envious and bitter at that fact.

"Because, despite how you may feel about her Bella, you should remember that she is still an Ancient, and **we** respect them." Carlisle reminded the newborn, almost glaring at the girl for her slight offence against his dear friend.

Bella huffed, but said nothing else and instead stormed over to Renesmee and Jacob. Edward sighed heavily, sparing a glance at Carlisle before following his irritated wife.

* * *

Amara and Angelo slowly walked through the forest, coming up to a frozen river. It was too quiet all around them and it unnerved Angelo slightly.

"Are they here?" He asked his mother beside him, voice so low that only she heard him.

"Yes." She replied, equally as low.

Then they heard it.

The footsteps that approached with caution, and with large amount of anticipation.

"Let us end this." Amara announced with a resolved look, her eyes cold and harsh.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Italian**

 _Pazzo incompetente_ – Incompetent fool

 _Magnifico_ – Magnificent

 _Bellissimo_ – Beautiful

 _Amore_ – love

 _il mio cuore_ – my heart

 _Mio caro_ – my dear

 _Madre_ – Mother

 _Ciao, tesoro mio_ – Hello, my darling

 _il mio amore_ – my love

 **Latin**

 _Amica mea_ – my love

* * *

 **I don't know if this is the kind of update you were hoping for, so please let me know if you think this chapter was good enough. Because I have been deleting paragraphs and rewriting them for days now and it's all blurred together at end.**

 **Please review!**

 **-lostfeather1 ;)**


End file.
